ibtfandomcom-20200213-history
Avitrus Tullius and the Great House Tullius
Name: Avitrus Tullius Gender: Male Age: 16 Lineage: House Tullius Position: Patrizio of House Tullius Race: Colovian Imperial Appearance: Potrait l A very happy Avitrus l Avitrus in Skyrim (far right) Brief Description: Avitrus Tullius is less man and more of a manifestation of blood-lust and vice in the flesh. With a quick temper and a disregard for human life, Avitrus can safely be named an early tyrant. Avitrus has few goals in life other than to gain as much power as he can physically and politically muster using any means necessary. Well described as a brute and a devil, more executions have been held in the Tullius name in the last five years than the last fifty combined. Combined with the frivolity and ignorance championed by the young of age, Avitrus is an extremely volatile character with an unpredictable mood and makes an unpredictable politician. Brief History: Avitrus was born into the Tullius family and was immediately raised in its honourable ways. However, his caretakers always noticed something off about Avitrus in his toddler years. He cared little about the consequences of certain actions and, thus, as is the Tullius way, he was beaten for it. The beatings did nothing but exacerbate the problem as he grew more and more violent and more and more impatient. He crippled many of his sparring partners, has beaten servants into comas, and (upon his promotion to Patrizio) has ordered the execution of many insubordinates. Only thought to be myth and rumors, Avitrius has a strong connection with the Dark Brotherhood. He ordered the assassination of his father and uncle (his father had selected his brother as the next in succession because of Avitrius' anger problems) in exchange for an exorbitant amount of gold. Thus he now is the head of one of the most fearsome Houses in all of Cyrodiil. May the Gods help us all. Great House Tullius Great House Tullius "Bought with Iron" A Brief Synopsis on House Tullius: The Powerful and Honourable Military Might of the West Weald As is lightly debated and generally accepted amongst Colovian and Nibenese lords alike, the honor and might of House Tullius is nearly unmatched in the entirety of Cyrodiil. Since their inception in the final years of the second era, the Tullius name has become nearly household amongst politicians, Imperial Legionnaires, and students of war and its history. Through honour and military prowess, the Tullius name has become both feared and respected amongst other provinces for the tact and ability that Tullius' have traditionally possessed. The first Tullius name that the House draws their lineage from, and also coincidentally the same man who created the undying noble line that he brought forth, is listed in a document that defines the names of all of Tiber Septim's generals, commanders, and lieutenants. Marcus Tullius was a commander under Tiber Septim and, near the end of his conquest, had become one of his top generals. Through journals and diaries preserved from footsoldiers, other commanders, and from other noblemen at the time, they described Marcus that spoke with his blade more than his tongue. Of his honour, it was said, there was little question. And of his ability to manipulate the battlefield, nearly unmatched. After Talos' conquest of Tamriel, Marcus was instilled as minor lord in Skingrad. His sons, and their sons, proved to be worthy of the Tullius name as they proved their might under Imperial Banners and Legionnaire armour. It wasn't until 3E 100 that the name Tullius was recognized as a rising noble family in the West and one of the most prominent within Skingrad. It was around this time when the Tullius name was referred as to being a House and the motto was adopted: Bought with Iron. Although it is controversial to this date, as many presume the name suggests a bandit-like tendency, the traditional motto stands as a representation of the Great House it is today. Sometime around 3E 150, the Tullius family began to invest in wineries. There were many in the West Weald and the high demand (and growing popularity of the Tullius name) soon gave birth to a Winery empire that sprawled from Skingrad to Kvatch. Although the Tullius House still owns most of these wineries today, they are operated by private owners. The wealth that came from such a venture soon catapulted the rising-house into one of the Great Houses of the third era. Middle class and high class Colovians all came to respect and honour House Tullius, and many pledged loyalty to the House that once fought alongside the great Tiber Septim. Thus, House Tullius, today, has some of the most bannermen in all of Colovia. However, as is tradition, House Tullius has always been an Impierla supporter. From serving on the front lines of the Imperial Legion to commanding the massive armies of the Empire, the Tullius legacy lives on in many battle-songs. Today the large House Tullius is a huge player in Imperial politics. With many Legionnaires putting their loyalty in House Tullius, and thus the Empire, the tact played in the Elder Council surrounding the wishes, desires, and needs of the House must be played carefully. While there is no doubt that the Tullius name has been traditionally supportive of the Empire, angering the great House to the opint of retracting their loyalty could prove disastrous to the Empire's legions. Category:Characters Category:Timeline Lore